


Mark's Toy

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hair-pulling, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, violent orgasms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: This is a fiction were you give Mark sex as he records for his channel!! Enjoy!! ;-D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me what you think!! Plz!! :-)

Mark was recording another happily funny game to his fans. And it brought him many joys to his channel. Seeing the comments roll in with glee on his face. But seeing his sexily flirty girlfriend /or toy giving him head was more pleasurable. Feeling (Y/n)'s soft mouth roam over him. It was a marvel on how he was able to keep a straight face. As many times he'd look at (Y/n) with lust and need.

The way it would show on (Y/n) face with joy. The debauched way (Y/n) face shown with intent on getting his cum like a fabulous cum dump (Y/n) was. How'd (Y/n) would walk around too after. Like it was a victory flag. It had his dick hard instantly as (Y/n) just smirked at him. 

"You know my fans are going to think naughty things seeing me a babbling mess. It's not very fair of you. Even though it is hot as hell!" said Mark.

"Honey, I love you so much. But you and I know it turns you on. Give it to me Daddy. Spank me for I have been naughty!" said a cooing smug (Y/n).

(Y/n) took off to the bedroom and he tackled her to the bed. Mark had effectively pinned (Y/n) to the bed. Seeing (Y/n) squirm for his cock always made him a bit crazy at times. It was prefect she was naked that day. Seeing her already wet. He dove his face into sweet smelling cunt. Lapping at her already sensitive clit.

"You have indeed been naughty. Trying my patience, lil girl. Making Daddy mad!" said Mark hotly.

Mark had shoved his fingers into (Y/n)'s tiny cunt. Feeling her trying to flee. He pulled the other out and pinned her to the bed. Hearing the choking sobs of bliss bubble out of her. Only but egged him on to go further. Feeling and tasting her was his treat. 

"Mark! Oh Markimoo....Oh Fuck Me! Damn....Oh Damn....I'm going.....going to...OH FUCK ME I'M CUMMING!!!!!" screamed (Y/n) to Mark.

(Y/n) had locked his head between her legs and he still licked (Y/n) out harshly. Her dazzling blissed out face was magifiecient. The prefect debauched mess for him. Knowing he reduced her to this whimpering mess was his turn on.

He yanked off his boxer briefs and flung them over his head. Rubbing himself to hardness. She looked so sweet and fragile. (Y/n) looked up at her beloved boyfriend of a full two years. Seeing him in the state of hedonism was truly astounding to her. He pulled (Y/n)'s legs over his shoulder's and thrusted into her brutally. The startling yelp that had erupted from her only served to fuck her faster.

"You know (Y/n), You will only ever be for me. My prefect debauched mess for me. This tiny cunt was sent my way for me. I love you so very much, My (Y/n) dove!" said Mark to (Y/n) darkly.

She started to cry heavy tears of carnality. Mark gripped her hips brutally. To have his bruises as I reminder of whom she belonged to. (Y/n)'s eyes were blurring with the impending orgasm that'd end her for awhile. Gripping his arm's with fierceness and locking eyes with him. They wrapped there bodies to the other and yelled there orgasm out violently. Falling into a heap of tired limbs and ruined bodies. There mingled cum sticking together quite wonderfully.

"Mark I love you so very much too. More than you'll ever know. My heart only wants you. My forever!" said (Y/n) to Mark.

They clung onto the other like there life depended on it. Mark stared at her with nothing but love and adoration for her. He couldn't believe the day he said he loved her. It was nerve wracking for him cause he was nervous of rejection. But in the end (Y/n) said she loved him for the longest time too. And ever since they were together. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mark saw as (Y/n) had her ass out in the air. Still seeing that she was covered in his marks upon her features. Made his cock so hard knowing this angel was his. That he got to be in her vicinity. (Y/n) had looked over shoulder to see Mark looking at her with adoration and passion. Sticking her ass out for him to spank.

"Daddy, You didn't spank me last night. And I ate the last piece of cake. Now what?!" said (Y/n) to Mark.

Mark gripped her hair in his hand. While he tugged (Y/n) over to the coach. Mark sat down first and dragged (Y/n) across his lap. She felt his hard cock beneath her. Mark really enjoyed how (Y/n) was able to reduce him to punishing her.

"Now that has made Daddy very mad. Your going to count to fifteen and that ass is going to get fucked hard and fast with no mercy, lil girl!" said Mark darkly.

(Y/n) was squirming in Mark's lap. He rubbed her nicely shaped ass with hand to prepare her. (Y/n) had locked her lust glazed eyes up at Mark heatedly so now.

SLAP

"One Daddy!" said (Y/n) to Mark.

SLAP

"Two Daddy!" said (Y/n) again.

SLAP

"Three Daddy!" said (Y/n) with glee.

SLAP SLAP SLAP

"Four Five Six Daddy!" said (Y/n) while squirming in his lap.

Mark noticed the slick leaking from her soaking cunt. Felt her juices on his hand and it made him hard knowing he smelt her sweet arousal. Feeling her heartbeat from his lap. The look of hungry lust written over her filthy debauched face.

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

"Seven Eight Nine Ten Daddy!" yelped (Y/n) to Mark with violent carnal need.

She was so close to her impending orgasm. Rubbing her swollen throbbing clit on his leg. It was to her shame that ass was sure to hurt later on too now. Mark has already noticed her look that was saved for when she was going to cum. He had yanked her hair back and stared at with harsh cruelty. She found herself whining.

"You fucking try to cum or orgasm and I'll edge for entire week, My cumwhore!" barked harshly Mark to (Y/n).

SLAP SLAP SLAP

"Eleven Twelve Thirteen Daddy!" said (Y/n) to Mark with carnal craving in her strained voice.

"Your making Daddy very happy right now, My lil cockslut. Going fuck through so well. Feel me for day's or weeks." said Mark very sinisterly.

SLAP SLAP

"Fourteen Fifteen Daddy!" said (Y/n) to Mark with burning craving to be fucked up her tiny cute lil ass. 

"Get on all four now and spread your slutty lil legs so Daddy see's what I'll be fucking" said Mark darkly to (Y/n) hotly.

With shaky wobbling legs she got on all fours and spread her legs. Mark saw her cunt a sopping wet mess. Her skin was flushed with her lust for Mark only. Mark lapped at sensitive pink pearl. Rubbing her til she was sobbing wreck of herself.

"Please Daddy,I need you to fill and fucked my ass til it is a loose ruined mess. Your fucking cockwhore. Yours to damage and pleasure!!" sobbed (Y/n) to Mark.

He had heard enough from her mouth and lubed up her ass. Seeing her ass was the prefect cherry red. His cock was rock hard by that point. Lubing up himself and entering her harshly and brutally. (Y/n) had tried to leave and Mark yanked her back to his horny cock. Mark had her hips in his firm grasp. Fucking into his beautiful lil girl with wild lust. Slapping (Y/n)'s ass as he fucked her cruelly.

"Daddy fuck your ripp'in me open. Your too big for me. Banging me so wonderfully!" said (Y/n).

Mark had reached around to her rather swollen clit. Hearing her struggle to not cum til they came together. (Y/n) truly loved when Mark took charge of her. Mark felt his orgasm coming on strongly. Rubbing (Y/n)'s throbbing clit and the sounds on her delirious screams for her to be able to cum or atleast orgasm.

"You fucking cum when I do and I want you to cum now, lil cumdump!" said Mark hotly in (Y/n)'s ear.

She screamed a very violent terrifying scream of her explosive release and spilling her release all his cock and fingers. He exploded in her ass hard and fast. Feeling her trembling body shake viciously from under him was miraculous. Hearing her sobbing wails as he kept dumping cum into her overly sensitive body. And finally he pulled out of her. Pulling her to his sweaty and panting body. This was the part they all loved the most. Aftercare was very blissful and delightful to them both. Both falling into a carnally charged sleep from the intense fucking they had. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

(Y/n) had woken up first and she had put on her jogging clothes on. Writing Mark as to where she took off to. If he woke up before she got back. Putting on her favorite song Painted by Ms Mr. Feeling so free as she ran with joy and passion. The air in the morning was really crisp and chilled. Her attitude was really good. Until she was slammed to the ground hard. She felt a stiff cock at her ass.

"That is so rude of you to have left after the fucking I gave you!" said Mark.

"Daddy I just wanted you to rest for a bit more. And the weather is so nice. Sorry Daddy I made an oppies!!" said (Y/n) to Mark.

Mark groaned in her ear hotly. (Y/n) had rubbed her perky lil ass in his lap. Feeling his cock get so hard. That Mark had whimpered so sweetly from her playfully ass she had on her. Mark had known she was wearing her jogging skirt on. He bent her over a lil bit. And feeling how under the skirt she wore nothing.

"It looks like you knew I would chase after you, my lil kitten. Do you want my hard cock lodged up your beautiful cunt? Feeling my cum leak from your orifice hotly." said Mark to (Y/n) sternly.

"Daddy the sun will be up soon and we will not have privacy!" said (Y/n) ever so cutely.

Mark had it at the point and flipped her around. She yelped a bit at his forceful nature. But she knew deep down in her slutty wanton heart she craved this too much. Mark had gotten onto his knee's and lifted her right leg. Seeing her swollen clit that he rubbed harshly. Taking his tongue out and lapping her cunt out roughly. She ran her right hand in his hair. Feeling how soft it was in her grasp.

"Daddy, I love when tongue fuck me like this. Love how sweet I am on your tongue. How I just take it from you? Daddy your....I'm going.....FUCK...cumming!" moaned (Y/n) to Mark so carnally.

She looked at Mark with her slick cum all over his face. He yanked his cock out and slammed her pretty debauched flower. (Y/n) had held onto Mark as he pummeled her pussy hard and fast. Mark was spurred on by her sobbing whimpers. Pounding her to the wall behind her. Knowing there'd be marks or bruises adorning her back soon.

"You know lil girl how much your ass belongs to me. How much I love fucking your beautiful cuntflower. The way your delectable juices taste so heavenly. Your delicious silky walls feel wrapped around me. I love you so much and your body!" said Mark to (Y/n) so hotly.

(Y/n) had enough and screamed her release into Mark's mouth rapidly. The overstimulation had sent her over too quickly. Sobbing in his firm hold upon her fragile body. Mark had fucked into her over again and spilled hot and heavy into her. Roaring her name upon his lips as his claim upon her too. (Y/n)'s eyes and body were wrecked with too many emotions. Mark held onto (Y/n) til she calmed.


	4. Chapter 4

Mark had lifted his girlfriend in his strong arm's to there place. Seeing her looking so completely fucked out. Since he was the cause behind her looking debauched. He went to get a warm washcloth. To clean up the mess they had created between her legs. Mark had taken his place by her side. (Y/n) looked upon Mark with lust and need. 

"Mark once I have more energy....can you fuck my bones again?" asked (Y/n) sweetly.

"Anything for my babygirl. But you rest and when you wake up....There'll be a surprise!" said Mark.

(Y/n) had fallen into a deep sleep that was simply bliss. Mark had gotten to this office and did a video for his adorning fans. And he couldn't keep the smile off his face as his little babygirl was soon to be fucked by him and Seán William McLoughlin aka Jacksepticeye. They were going to have (Y/n) cumming real good. Make her squirt and scream so good. Fill her body with there warm man cum. Then he had just ended the video. As he was about to edit his door rung.

"Hey Buddy, Nice you got here in time. Hope your ready to fuck the living shit out (Y/n)." said Mark.

"Man my cock was aching something terrible. Knowing she is getting fucked by us. Makes my cock hard. Where is (Y/n) right now though? She likes morning runs!" said Sean. 

"(Y/n) is upstairs sleeping off the fuck I just gave her. I am letting her sleep a bit. But when she wakes up. Boy will we tear the cunt up real good!" said Mark.

So Mark lead Sean to this guest room for the month. And he got settled in real quickly. Sean had snuck into the bigger room seeing (Y/n) sleeping still. He lifted her blanket off of her. Staring at her swollen cunt made his cock hard. 

"Hello Jack, Continue on if you want to. Mark will be awhile and I do need a fucking to be had at." sobbed sweetly (Y/n) to Jack.

Jack had (Y/n)'s legs on his shoulder's as he ate her cunt with hunger. His cock was aching but he needed to taste her and get her cum on face. (Y/n) had gripped the locks of hair that were green. He ate at her with heated fervour. Devouring the succulent sweetness she contained. The whimpering moans erupted from her and that spurred him to eat her faster. 

"Please fuck me Jack....fill my cunt up with cum. Let me feel your love in me. Need it so bad!" said (Y/n) to Jack.

He reached for his belt and pulled his pants down and then his boxers. At that moment Mark came in tugged Jack's hair. Mark looked pissed off at the both of them. 

"Daddy, I can explain this is all my fault. Got so turned on and needed relief!" sobbed (Y/n) to Mark.

"Jack you best make her cum and then she will do the same!" said Mark snidely.

Jack had yanked (Y/n) over to him. Spreading her legs apart and roughly fucked her savagely. Earning sweet screams that tore out of (Y/n)'s mouth. Rubbing her clit and holding her neck firmly. Seeing her lost it and that sweet bliss that rocked her lithe form. (Y/n)'s cum gushing onto his girth and her body with heated fervour. (Y/n) had quickly shoved his cock deep into her mouth. Jack let out a growl as he spilled his hot cum down her mouth. Jack fell upon the bed in tired limbs.

"Now my darling babygirl, Get on all fours. Since I am going to fuck that ass real good. And the cum will be lodged up your shitchute. And what is more is it will stay til I deem so." said Mark.

Mark had used the cum she leaked out to use as lube. And rammed his hefty huge cock into ass. Slamming his hips into her ass hard and fast. The wails that left her body was making her shake. Mark snuck his fingers over her abused clit. Rubbing her faster and faster. Then his face was right at her ear as he uttered lust filled words.

"Babygirl, You remember your fuckhole is always for me. My cum will be lodged up you for days. Filling your prefect cumdump hole with my seed. Going to fuck you so raw that'll you'll be sore for days or weeks!" snarled Mark heatedly.

And the moment those words were out. (Y/n) had came so hard so had screamed bloody murder and passed out cold. The orgasm was explosive to (Y/n) and Mark had fucked her til he dumped his cum into his babygirl.

"That'll teach you next time you both wanna start before I get here!" said Mark.

They after that Mark and Jack had fallen asleep with (Y/n) in there grasp. Being wrecked after the orgasm they had. Having there bodies glisten with sex sweat.


	5. Chapter 5

(Y/n) had gotten out of bed with a limp in her step. The fucking she had taken was very brutal. Getting the calming music on and taking a hot bath to relax. She settled in and felt confused. That how come Mark had gotten dark and scary. It was a turn on no doubt. But this was a turn of events. Jack wanted her too and it showed. Mark had been her first love. She hated herself and these emotions.

She had started to cry over this. And she had taken into her very own grief. Getting out of the tub and getting clothed. Padding over to the kitchen and playing Wires by The Neighbourhood. Taking the Bourbon into huge gulps. She jumped around and hit her hands on the cabinets. Slipping on the carpet hard. Hitting her head on the corner of a counter part. Passing out cold on the floor.

Jack had found (Y/n) with an empty liquor bottle. And passed out cold, tears stained on her face ,and blood on her head.. He picked her up and towed her to the couch. Covering her with a blanket. Feeling bad that he may have been the cause of her suffering.

"Jack, What did I fucking tell you about her? That fuckhole is mine!" said Mark.

Jack had yanked his face to her direction. Mark went to her side and started to cry. The song had switched to The Ballad Of Mona Lisa by Panic! At The Disco. Mark had rushed to call an ambulance. They came and got her to the hospital.

Mark rode in the ambulance and told Jack as to where to go. (Y/n) had been rushed into emergency. To be seen and treated for what had occurred to her. Mark saw as Jack had gotten in and rushed to him. Jack was angry at Mark.

"Let us discuss no more. You need to leave. She was best with me. Just had to fuck up my plans!" said Mark.

"Look Mark, We will not know why she did this. Just need to calm down and cool our boots. I am sure she will tell us why she did this! Let us calm down!" said Jack.

A few minutes later on as doctor came out. Heading over to where Mark was at.

"Sir, She will be fine. Just a bit concussed and inebriated. We have her hooked up to a I.V. right now. And she will need to be here overnight to check her progress. But I can take you to see her. If you want to?" said Dr. Werta.

The doctor had lead both Mark and Jack to where (Y/n) was at. Jack saw as she looked pale and frail. Mark had rushed to her side. Holding her hands that were cold. Jack had sat down by her bed. Mark had cried his eye's out now. So now they'd wait for her to wake up and giuve them answers. As why she did this. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big reveal!

(Y/n) was slowly waking up. But was met with sad and angry looks from both Mark and Jack. And she was clearly in a hospital and in a gown. This was going to be enviably happening. But she hated that she had done this. It was her fault.

"I'll pack my thing's and leave when I get out of here. And that'll be that. There will be no talk. Will leave you both since I can't decide. I am however sorry for how this went down. But I'll be either call or text away!" said (Y/n) in sad voice.

Hours had gone by and she was released. She had gone back to Mark's place. Packing up all of her stuff quickly. She was able to get a place of her own. It was three miles away from Mark's. A moving company helped her get her stuff away. 

Three Days Later-

She had everything stored away and tidied up. The house was small. But knew she could add to it. Having money to spend and have to add more furniture and other stuff. Buying what she'd need to have. Sitting and eating her favorite food of Chinese and some wine with watching her movie of Ex Machina. That was when her cell went off. Opening up the text and seeing it was from Jack.

JACK-

Please come back. We can work this out. Let us help you! We love you! @~

(Y/n)-

Well you both can come over. But we will only talk about games, movies ,and music. And even books! I'll order pizza and other stuff! :-)

JACK-

We will be over in a half hour for pizza and fun! :D

(Y/n) had aten down her food and ordered the pizza with three sides and soda. And with dessert too in mind. The pizza and other side would arrive fifteen minutes after they would arrive. Half an hour later is when her door rang. Mark and Jack were there. She let them in and they saw she had set up quick too.

"Just make yourselves comfy and I'll get some wine out!" said (Y/n).

She ran to her room and collected the money for the pizza man. Sure enough she paid and left a very good tip in too. They watched the rest of the movie with her. And played games with her. Also talking about anything other than off subject things. Mark wanted to fuck her into the bed and ravage her beautiful body. Jack wanted to touch this divine morsel. But she had made it clear to them both. (Y/n) had let out a yawn.

"You both can stay the night if you want to. I'll be making pancakes and sausage in the morning!" said (Y/n).

She had gone to get bedding stuff for both Jack and Mark. Since she had a guest room and huge red and purple couch. Jack said he was willing to take the couch. Mark had taken the guest room. And the main bedroom was next to the guest room. She had put on her blue lacy two piece sleep wear she bought that day. And hung her hair loose. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Bumping into Mark on the way out now. Mark dragged her back in and slammed his lips on her. 

"Fuck you look so beautiful in that sleepwear. Please let me eat you out!" said Mark.

"No Mark! You need to go to bed. And we will talk about this later!" said (Y/n),

She went to her room and flung herself on the bed. Setting herself to sleep land. 


	7. Breaking The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad boys are always up to no good. And Mark is bad boy! Enjoy! ;D

Mark sat in the guest bedroom with his craving to eat (Y/n)'s beautiful cunt. Knowing he'd savor the sweet taste only she could provide. The only pussy he was willing to fuck his mouth. He snuck into her room and she was snoozing away. The way her divine body was when in a restful state. Made his cock ache. He had carefully parted her leg's and carefully snipped her undies off. Seeing her hairless pussy and to die for to eat pink pearl. He started to eat her gorgeous cunt. Until he felt fingers tug his hair and head more into her pussy.

"You just couldn't wait, could you? Just had to be selfish. Fucking bastard!" said (Y/n) to Mark.

He loved when she got this way with him. Made him want her even more and more. She was crying his name silently. And he was savouring every little whimper she let out. He taste her sweet as nectar pussy. And feeling her aching core clench his finger's. It just drove Mark to fuck her faster. Earning his name off her mouth. Mark was heathen when his name rolled off her wrecked voice.

"You just had to want to eat me. Fuck you, baby. Damn you. I need to cum so bad!" said (Y/n) in debauched voice.

"Please cum in my mouth and I'll make sure to wait next time. Please cum! I need you to cum in my mouth. Let me taste you!" said Mark in the most devastated voice.

She let out a loud moan and she came down Mark's mouth. He took every lovejuice he could. Drinking her cum as it was the most precious thing in the entire galaxy. She was panting heavily and fast. Seeing that her body was a shaking mess. Mark had kissed her swollen oversensitive clit lovingly so.

"Stars you have a wonderful mouth that knows to make me cum hard and fast!" said (Y/n) softly.

"You bring out a side in me that makes me go a bit insane, my love!" said Mark.

She had tugged him to her and just layed her spent body on his body. Mark held onto (Y/n) in a fierce passion. Seeing her so gorgeously broken by his dominance. Mark kissed her good night and left her to rest. Mark walked to the guest room with her sweet juice all over his face. He got on the bed and jerked off to him having pleasured his first love with a firy hunger. And his spilled his load hot and heavy onto the sheets. One way or the other she was going to come back. And that was going to be that too. No way was he leaving her alone now.


	8. Chapter 8

(Y/n) had woken up and got on some clothes on. And went to the kitchen. She had started to get out the food to cook. And taking to making coffee and laying out juice. She had played the music low and danced while cooking. Until she felt Jack behind her kissing her neck softly. He rubbed her soft pussy in firm strokes. Hearing the low moans emit from her. And feeling her pussy rub into his hand.

"You are so beautiful and gorgeous. Please cum on my fingers! Please!" said Jack.

She had came with a shaky gasp of his name. Jack pulled his fingers from her. Licking up her sweet juice. And cleaned her up and went to sit at her table now. Mark had smelled food and went to sit down. She had fed them all and served them there drinks. And she had finally been able to eat. Mark needed her back.

"Look (Y/n), I have thought about us all night. And I will alter my behavior to suit you. And if Jack is also what you want. Then I guess we will talk about how this work out. And we will love you just as much. Because not having you is more painful than being torn from you forever!" said Mark to (Y/n).

"Well that was very thought out. But are you both willing to share me? And do this with both civility and honor. Because I will not do this half-assed!" said (Y/n).

"If Mark is willing to do so. Then I will do so then too. And we will love you equally! We will not fight over you!" said Jack.

"What about this place and my stuff? This place was just bought!" said (Y/n).

"Well you can always bounce from this place to our place whenever you want!" said Mark.

She thought on all of this and put on a big smile. But this sent shivers down her spine. She was going to do this. Although she was going to use caution firmly. 


	9. Cumming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has her way of throwing all caution to the wind! Enjoy! ;D

(Y/n) had gone to and cleaned up the dishes. She was thinking over how she was just going to leave this place. It was her place and that was final. Mark was such a controlling guy at times. After she cleaned up the dishes a and put them away. She trotted to the shower to see Mark about to. She climbed in and started to shower. Mark had viewed her nice pert ass with intensity. He came upon her.

"Fucking hell Mark, really?! You just had to cum as I get done! Damnit!" said (Y/n).

He grabbed her legs to wrap arounbd his waist. And fucked into her hard. The wet squelching sounds and her moans drove him mad. Seeing her rub her clit and hard. (Y/n) will not lie and say she hadn't missed this. But truth be told he felt amazing. And then she felt a cock enter her ass. Seeing Jack fucking ass good and rough. Mark saw this and was astounded she took two cocks up her. 

"That's it, honey. Take what we give you and we'll give you orgasm after orgasm!" said Jack.

They all fell into a pattern in which to fuck her. She was beyond herself in her blissed out state. Two of the hottest wonderful men were fucking her. And they were for her only. They fucked into her and cries of there name left her lips. They rutted into her with a growl of her name. That had sent them both overboard. She came with a cry of there names. Jack and Mark spilled there hot cum deep in her. They felt her shaking and turned off the water. Laying her down on the big bed.

"Rest now, darling. We will be back later. And make no mistake you will cum!" said Mark.

Mark and Jack had kissed her then left her wrecked body to rest. As (Y/n) was waking up she saw cum leak from her beaten cunt and ass. Getting into the shower and running to the store. She needed food and other stuff to get by on. As she came home she saw her door open. And it was only Jack with his dick out. Looking at her with lust in his eye's. She put away the stuff she had gotten.

"Get your pretty self undressed and open your legs!" said Jack to (Y/n) hotly.

She had obeyed him and saw the rage in his eye's. He licked her cunt hard and fast. Cries of his name left her mouth. Jack was loving the taste her gorgeous cunt leaked. Made him hard as a rock. She tried to flee and held her down to lick her faster. Tears of pleasure ran down (Y/n)'s debauched face. He bite down on her clit and she came hard. She screamed as she blacked out cold. Jack lapped up her sweet sticky juice greedily. Her body was still a spasming mess too.

 


	10. Mark's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark fucks reader's ass up! Lol ;-)

Jack stared at (Y/n) as she came again and again. Seeing her body produce this much cum was his true delight. She kept screaming his name and Jack had fucked into her swollen beaten cunt. Rubbing (Y/n)'s oversensitive clit roughly. After hours of doing (Y/n) good and proper. They both fell into a heap of themselves. 

"Well my pretty dove, I am not through with you quite yet!" said Jack to (Y/n).

"Well it is my turn now Jack. She looks so fucking wrecked. I love it!" said Mark.

Mark had started to lube up her ass nice and good. And Jack had to step off now. (Y/n) was overwhelmed with how this guy's had so much stamina too. It clearly was a guy thing she would never know about. Mark saw how she was now vulnerable. 

"Mark fuck me in my ass, please. I need this. I want you!" said (Y/n) debauchedly.

Mark had lubed his cock up and rammed the length in her harshly. Wails were leaving her lips. Jack helped to prop her up to be having her back to Mark's front. Jack had rubbed her abused clit bad. Mark fucked into her over and over again. Cum was gushing from (Y/n) in heaps. Jack thrusted his fingers in her beaten cunt. (Y/n) was too overwhelmed by all of the attention and everything that was happening. Tears had rolled out of her eyes by what they were doing to her.

"Fuck me Mark, She is utterly ravishing as a debauched mess!" said Jack to Mark.

"I know! Oh stroke her sweet spot and see what happens!" said Mark to Jack.

Jack had angled his fingers into her sweet spot. And moans of desperation had left her. Huge sobs had wrought havoc on her. It was utterly breathtaking to see. Mark had handled her pert pink nipples and kissing her neck ever so boldly now.

"You look so beautiful taking us on at the same time. Fucking ours now. You see how you take cock and us so well. We should have done this sooner!" said Jack.

Tears had sprung from her eye's as she worked over. After more hours of fucking into her. And filling her gorgeous fuckholes up with cum. They had all collapsed into tired and worked over limbs. 


	11. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack have some fun! ;-D

Jack saw as (Y/n) was chocking on his huge girth. Loving the easy her face contorted in utter bliss. Mark was enjoying pummeling (Y/n) with his big cock. The way sweet pathetic whimpers let out of her. Spurred them to fuck her harder.

"You know (Y/n), Your body was meant to take us. Meant to be breed!" said Mark.

(Y/n) was enjoying how Jack tasted in her mouth. The way it was both earthy and pure man. How the veins rolled around her tongue. The groan of satisfaction that emit from Jack. As she had hit a pleasure spot. (Y/n) loved giving him head.

And she found it incredibly pleasurable the way Mark's cock leaked precum in her. How every inch she felt deep in her aching sensitive cunt. She could feel him throbbing from inside her tiny pink pussy. And it made her let out a delectable moan.

"Fuck (Y/n), You know what your tiny pussy does to me? It's ours only!" said Mark.

"The way you suck and fuck (Y/n) is fucking delicious. And how you pout for more! Fucking ours!" said Jack.

Mark kept hitting her cervix harshly. And the way (Y/n) held onto Marks strong arms. Thinking that was going to help her out. Ramming her til she was sobbing. Jack couldn't handle anymore as he cummed deep in her mouth. And she lapped and swallowed every single bit. Jack finally collapsed on the huge bed. Taking big lungfuls of air in him.

"It's my time now to fuck into you. Make you choke for mercy. Not going to happen on my watch!" said Mark.

Mark twirled her around so that she was on all fours. Holding her hips in his firm grasp. Rubbing her tiny clithe and hearing wailing out her orgasm. Feeling her cum smother his digits. Seeing Jack angle himself to lick her clit and the sobs of overstimulation. Cum was gushing from (Y/n). Mark was enjoying this sight.

Jack found it highly amusing that she was cumming so much. Mark saw that she was crying out from it being too much. Rubbing her harder and faster.

(Y/n) felt like she couldn't do anymore. But Mark and Jack kept fucking into (Y/n). She felt her eighth orgasm come up. And she screamed her last out loudly. Passing out from sheer exhaustion and overstimulation. Mark had emptied his hot sticky load in her. And collapsed right by his darling dove.

"As soon as she wakes up.....we are going to fuck her again and again. No mercy. Not til she is truly sobbing for us to stop!" said Mark.

Jack and Mark saw there collective cum, sweat ,and tears all over the place. Seeing (Y/n) looking a wreck and positively fucked out. Made Jack's cock ache painfully. Seeing this divine beauty be graced with such grace. Mark and Jack held onto there beloved with pure love and devotion. (Y/n) was there's only now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more then I am happy to do more!! :-)


End file.
